Dusk
by AngelofDarkness1566
Summary: My vision blurred and light flooded my eyelids. Then all I saw was my life flashing before my eyes, all good and bad memories…then I saw her.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Daybreakers.

Dusk

Prologue

The thumping that was in my ears took me by surprise. My heart was beating. It was fucking beating. How in the hell did something like this happen? I just moments ago was without a pulse and now after drinking this humans blood I was human as well. I wasn't a vampire. I wasn't what I'd known for the longevity of my life. I was the me that I never wanted to be again.

That girl Ali she haunted my memory. She reminded me so much of _her_, even though I'd blocked her very essence from my memory. After I was instructed to make Bromley's daughter into a vampire things changed. I became a completely different person. She hated what I'd turned her into I knew that. I should've never listened to his wants in the first place, but I did and I damned my conscience by doing so. Hell he put his own daughter out to burn after he realized she wasn't going to cooperate with what he wanted. Ali was biting herself just so she could die faster. In doing so she was becoming a subsider. Once we found all of the subsiders that lived on a dwindling supply of blood and we chained them up leaving them to die in the sun's inferno.

She grabbed me, and after I watched her body turn to ash did I truly feel remorse for what I'd done.

Following that I'd began to become the very thing in our society that we hunted without a beating heart. I didn't want anything to do with blood; I'd seen the suffering that I'd caused. I wasn't being the selfish bastard that I normally was. Like I said Ali changed me, just because she reminded me of the very person that I hadn't thought of in years.

"Truth is like the sun you can shut it out for the time, but it ain't going away." I stood staring out the window at the sun that was setting in the distance. A sight that I rarely viewed these past years. If it weren't for the video cameras that helped us drive or protective gear I would've never seen it.

"Are you going to help your brother?" The man asked pressing the bandage to his neck where I left my mark. Apparently he was referred to as Elvis.

"What the hell do you think I'm going to do, stay here and let him die? Of course I'm going to fucking help him." I more then growled as I examined the blood that stained my uniform. My grip on the gun in my hand was tight. I was about ready to run towards the location where Ed was located even though I knew it would be a death trap for me.

"Take the car boy." Elvis said stretching his free arm out with the keys.

Taking them from his hand I inhaled a deep breath. "Where's it at?" He murmured the direction that the car would be in and I found myself making a mad dash towards it. Time was of the essence, who knows what would happen if I didn't get there in time to help Ed.

After finding the dark car I threw myself inside and the engine rumbled to life. I turned on the lights and threw the car into drive pressing the gas pedal with a lead foot. The sidewalks were almost deserted as I weaved in and out of the light traffic that scoured the streets. No doubt that they were deserted by the giant chase that had occurred earlier this day. Stay out of the way of military or you're screwed to put it simply. You get in big shit for assisting people on the run, especially humans.

There was the Bromley Marks Pharmaceutical building. The tallest damn thing in the entire city looming over everything like it was God. I pressed my foot even harder on the pedal as I got closer. There was only one way to go in at the rate I was driving and that was through all of that glass. Cutting across the small median that was in the road I accelerated into the building. Crashing through the walls of glass I slammed on the breaks having every eye on me in that moment.

Guns were pointed at me as I slammed open the door to the car, but I shot all of them that dared point their weapon at me. I kept my voice clear as I spoke to them about the cure, these were my comrades, and I hoped that they would listen to me. Once I even waivered emotion and control of my weapon showing them I meant no harm I could easily see that I was dead. Staring over to Ed my body was slammed into the car that moments before I had crashed through the glass. I could hear the agony in his voice as he yelled out to me. He knew I was going to die. Hell I knew I was going to die, but I was going to die for the greater good.

Pain ripped through my body as my uniform was ripped open. Blood was being sucked out at every visible part of my chest. I couldn't help but feel that this was like karma from what I'd done throughout the past ten years. Turning Ed and feeding off of countless others that seemed like a good enough reason for me. I yelled out in pain a few times before I was drowned out by the very thing that was eating me.

The life was being drained from my body as I lie there. For once in this useless existence I felt like I was doing something worthwhile. I tuned out the sounds of them gnawing at my skin, instead I stared up hoping to God Edward got out alive. My vision blurred and light flooded my eyelids. Then all I saw was my life flashing before my eyes, all good and bad memories…then I saw her.

A/N: So as I watched this movie I honestly was full on intrigued by Frankie's character. I loved him, not to mention he wasn't too hard on the eyes. haha ; ) I thought that we didn't get to learn enough about Frankie, honestly just enough to make him a brotherly character which made me sad. So I wanted to give him a story and here it is. In my head this is how everything started. I'm hoping that you're at least slightly intrigued if not though, oh well.

Though I've been wondering as I've honestly been trying to move on with chapter one. Do you think that Frankie was college-age or older when he was turned?

Thanks for reading guys, I really appreciate it! :)


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Daybreakers.

Dusk

Chapter One

_Nine Years Earlier_

I was hungry, so freaking hungry. Mom insisted on having these family meals every week since she and Dad divorced. I guess it gave her something to hold on to. Since Ed's car was in the shop for the time being I was instructed to pick him up from his work. Even at thirty-five he still came home for family dinners. He was definitely a family kind of guy. I unfortunately live at home currently unemployed, because my previous job laid off several of its workers. Myself included of course.

"Call Edward and see if he's ready to be picked up from work yet." Mom instructed from the kitchen. She was slicing away at some vegetables for dinner. I was surprised that she hadn't cut herself yet knowing her clumsiness.

Picking up my cell phone from the coffee table I dialed the number to Ed's work. I waited for the secretary to page him for the call. After a two-minute pause of listening to awful filler music he picked up. "This is Edward speaking."

"Where in the hell are you?" I spoke lowly into the phone hoping that Mom didn't catch my words.

"Franklin don't you ever speak of Lucifer in this house." She demanded from the kitchen. That woman always did have excellent hearing, while I had Dad's sense of hearing which was selective.

"You know better then to say that around Mom." Ed chided on the line furthering my annoyance. I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"It's not my fault the woman has a talent for catching me when I don't want to be caught. Don't you remember when I had my apartment?" I referred back to the time when Mom barged in my apartment while I was in the middle of what every twenty-four year old male does when they have a girlfriend. Sex. Ashlee and I broke up after that, which I only expected after Mom's consistent rambling and not leaving my apartment to let Ash gather some of her dignity.

"Of course I remember that, I don't think that you're ever going to let her live it down. Now what exactly do you need Frankie, I'm working?" There was certain firmness in his voice that reeked of aggravation.

"When are you going to be done with work so I can come pick you up?" Knowing him, he'd never be done with work unless he was forced out of the building. Sometimes the man was a workaholic. This happened to be the week where he decided being a workaholic was necessary.

"I don't know an hour."

"Ed don't be late, I do have class tonight." I could practically see him shaking his head at my comment. The phone line went dead and I felt the urge to throw my phone at the wall. Why did he always treat me like the annoying younger brother? I wasn't annoying; I was just doing what any brother did.

"So when will he be done?" Mom asked brushing her graying hair from her eyes.

"Shortly." I responded curtly picking up the jacket that was draped over a chair next to me. "I'm going to show up early though."

She eyed me knowing that he wouldn't be pleased with my decision. "Don't provoke him too much dear, after all he did just get his heart handed to him on a silver platter."

Sadly I hadn't thought of that. Edward had always been a workaholic, but then when he and Nora started dating it wasn't nearly as bad. They dated for three years before he worked up the nerve to pop the question in which she told him she wasn't ready. They didn't last much longer after that. I honestly felt awful for him, but he didn't like to talk about it and I wasn't about ready to force it out. He'd talk when he was ready to.

After I drove to Ed's work I found myself waiting in the lobby tapping my fingers on whatever surface I could find. "That bored eh?" The girl that sat across from me said looking up from her magazine. A smirk tugged at her lips as she sat it down on her lap.

"What made you think that?" I stared over at her, her dark locks hung loosely from a braid. Her green eyes met my gaze and she smiled fully.

The cold waiting room didn't seem nearly as bad now. "You know I'm pretty sure I've seen you somewhere." She spoke once more her voice growing slightly soft as if she wasn't entirely positive. She wasn't completely confident in her statement so that surely was why she lowered her voice.

"Vanessa Townsend?" A nurse opened a door that led to the backrooms.

The girl stood throwing her braid over her shoulder. Giving another small smile to me she was whisked off into wherever. Sighing deeply I leaned back further into the pitifully cushioned chair. This waiting room was so bland. The off-white walls had nothing welcoming on them. The only thing that was remotely colorful was the maroon chairs scattered throughout the room.

Looking to my watch I saw that I didn't have a great amount of time before I had to be to class tonight. Great, I was going to miss dinner because Edward decided to absorb himself in god knows what. His genetics obsession was ridiculous. Why not do a job that actually makes sense?

I picked up one of the old magazines that sat on the table next to me. Once I read a few of the pages I found myself zoning out. I was hungry and I was annoyed.

Not a great combination.

Ed rushed past me before he heard me clear my throat loudly. Stopping he turned running a few fingers through his dark hair. His eyes skimmed across the room until they landed on me. "You're early." He stated sighing lightly.

Rolling my eyes I sat the magazine back on the table and stood up to follow him. "We're having baked spaghetti." I spoke nonchalantly pulling out the keys to my grey car. Unlocking it I climbed inside waiting for my brother to do the same. He didn't want to talk, that much was evident.

The silence in the car on the ride back to the house was thick. It almost seemed like there were unspoken words between us, but I didn't want to argue at this point in time. I just wasn't in the mood for it today.

"So how was work?" I finally asked as we neared home.

"Interesting, today there was a genetic sample unlike any I've seen before to be quite honest." His tone rose with interest. I wish I could love any single job that I've held in my life as much as he loved his. Luckily I was going to school to change that aspect.

"Oh really, what'd it show?" Glancing at him from the corner of my eye I smiled showing him I was being genuine about the topic.

"God I wish I could tell you, but it's strictly confidential." He sighed softly sinking into his seat a little bit. I'm sure it was driving him nuts. You can only talk with your co-workers so much about the same thing for so long. He may just have gotten the genetic sample today, but if I know Ed he decoded that thing as much as humanly possible.

With that we were home.

Dinner wasn't necessarily quiet, but it wasn't all conversation either. I had to eat quickly because of my night class. It really seemed to bother Mom that I was leaving in the middle of dinner, at least that's what I gathered from her rambling. I don't know why she was getting so upset, she was the one who set up these weekly dinners on the night of my class. I wasn't going to drop out of school a second time.

I made it to class in record time, a few minutes before it was supposed to start. Normally I was here a little earlier, because I try to prepare myself instead of rustling around once the professor has started the lecture. Walking into the smaller lecture hall I sat at the desk I normally found myself at. I'd never really been into psychology, but it was one of the few classes left for this semester that I needed to take. Then across the room I saw a familiar pair of green eyes looking at me. Nonchalantly she adverted her gaze from mine. So this is why she recognized me, I felt mildly bad that I didn't recognize her in turn.

* * *

I tapped my fingers lightly on the desk I sat at. "Well that's enough for tonight's lecture, I'll see you all next week." Professor Thompson said shutting off the projector screen that she was lecturing from.

Briskly I gathered my belongings and headed outside the room. A few minutes later Vanessa exited with a few friends. I noticed that she drifted away from them and towards me. She wore a grin and had a cocked eyebrow as stopped in front of me. "You're an awfully familiar face, didn't I see you at the Mad Hatter last night?" Pausing for a moment she continued, " Oh wait, I saw you today at the doctors." Her assumption lay open-ended.

"Picking up my brother." I concluded her questionable statement.

"If you say so…"

"Frankie," I finished for her returning her smile. She glanced behind me to where her friends more then likely stood.

"Frankie, if you didn't catch it earlier my names Vanessa, or Van if you please." Holding out her hand she waited for me to accept her handshake. I did so briefly knowing she was probably irritating her friends by how long she was taking. "So can I count on seeing you at the Mad Hatter tonight?" Her face lit up with confidence as she spoke.

Hell why not, I hadn't been to a bar in a while. "Sure can." I nodded as I spoke as if I needed to reaffirm what I said to her.

As soon as I confirmed she bounced off to her friends.

The only question I came up with while I stood there in awe for a minute was…would I need a wingman?

**A/N: So I do apologize for taking so long to update this. I'm a full time college student, and I think that takes priority to fanfiction. Sorry dearies. Good news is my summer is a week away...FINALLY! haha**

**So I'd love to know your thoughts and constructive criticism that you might have so that I can make this better. I have really strived to make the characters believable and so forth. Am I doing okay thus far? Also is anyone interested in being a possible beta for this, my friend who usually betas is a little tied up right now with her school as well. **

**Thanks for reading guys I seriously appreciate you taking the time to do so! :)**


	3. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I don't own Daybreakers or any of the characters that appeared in it. Obviously. _

Dusk

Chapter Two

Adam sat next to me at the bar drinking his beer. His dark hair was tousled seeing, as I'd woke him up from a nap at nine-thirty in the evening. It made no sense to me that he would take a nap so late, but he wasn't exactly the average Joe. He was like the exact opposite of most people some times. He slept while people were awake; he was like a vampire without fangs. I chuckled as he took another swig of his drink.

"Aren't you going to get something to drink, I mean you are at a bar Frankie." He cocked his head in my direction eyeing me. "Are this girls friends hot?" He asked his gaze skimming over the female population that stood in groups.

"I'm waiting a little while before I even get close to getting trashed." I answered taking some of the peanuts that were in a dish on the bar. He looked as if he was waiting for me to answer another question. In all honesty I didn't know how to answer his other question so I just went with an assumption. "Her friends are smoking, maybe you'll get lucky." That answer satisfied him as he took a giant handful of peanuts and washed them down with his beer.

"You look awfully lonely," a voice on the other side of me said. Vanessa was leaning over the counter placing an order when I looked over at her. Her dark brown hair was in loose waves and hung down her back. The lace camisole and skinny jeans hugged her in all of the right places. "Take a picture it'll last longer." She smirked handing me a bottle.

She was sharp, and she drank. This was definitely my kind of girl.

"Well you know I was waiting on this really hot date, but I think she stood me up." I took a drink glancing over at her. She'd made herself comfortable on the barstool next to mine. Leaning onto her elbow she examined me with a satisfied smirk.

"What a bitch." She laughed brushing a few strands of hair from her face with a free hand.

"That's what I thought."

"You brought a wingman?" Vanessa questioned gesturing to Adam that sat in a daze on the other side of me.

"Tell me you brought a friend."

"She's right over there." She nodded towards a blonde with mildly short hair was exiting from the bathroom.

Taking a drink she stood up motioning for her friend to come to her. She snaked through the crowd and sighed a breath of relief once she reached Vanessa. "Kate, Frankie, Frankie Kate." She motioned with her hand after taking a quick drink.

I smiled giving a small wave. "Finally a vagina." Adam said lightly next to me. I resisted the urge to break out in a loud laugh.

"Kate this is my friend Adam." I signaled as he swung around in his seat.

"Hi Adam," she smiled tucking some hair behind her ear.

I turned my back on the two of them when he asked her if he could buy her a drink. "So tell me about yourself."

Looking over to me she paused for a moment grabbing the barstool next to me once more. "Well I'm an Aries, twenty-two years old, single, and a religious studies major. How about you?"

"That tells me a lot." I snorted finishing the rest of my beer. She was a pretty open person though, she didn't seem like she was scared to take charge of any situation. "Since you gave me so much information I thought I'd win you over by telling you I'm a Scorpio. I'm twenty-five, attached, and a criminal justice major."

Her face paled when I said I was attached. "I'm just kidding, I've been single for a while."

"Jerk," she slapped my arm downing the rest of her drink.

Thus began our conversation of why we were both single. Not a typical conversation I know, but I don't think we're necessarily typical people. We seemed to mesh well, and I had just met her that day. It's not something I can say about everyone I've met.

Vanessa was single, because she just hadn't found the right guy yet. She went on about how they wanted someone who they could boss around and she most definitely wasn't the type of person to get bossed around. She had a very distinct personality, and the minute they went to complain about it they were history to her. She didn't put up with shit.

The more she talked, the more I liked her. She was a character, and quite the catch in my opinion.

She sympathized when I discussed what my Mom had done. She was just different.

At the end of the night we exchanged numbers and with that I was gone.

* * *

"You two seemed quite chummy." Adam said rolling down the window to my car. I could almost detect a little bit of jealousy in his voice. I guess he and Kate didn't hit it off extremely well. I shrugged as I pulled through the green light to get onto the interstate. "You told me she was bringing friends, as in plural."

"Dude, you're just pissed, because you didn't get fucked." I exclaimed looking over to him for a minute.

"You're right. It's been too long bro I need a good fuck." The alcohol was starting to influence his once intelligent speech. He knew I hated when he referred to me as "bro."

"Well then Adam, it sounds like you need to find a prostitute or a strip club to relieve yourself. Maybe find yourself some good porn to get off on. Seeing as the first one's illegal, the second one would be public indecency, looks like you're going to have to go with option number three." He opened up my glove box, and began to sort through it.

"Dude, what do you think you're doing?" I questioned getting off at the exit to get to his house.

"Do you have any good stuff in here?" His words slurred together slightly.

"What do you mean good stuff, porn?"

"Yeah that stuff Frankster." I rolled my eyes. I had to be tolerant. I was drunk once and he took care of me.

Turning onto Oak Street I passed the dimly lit houses. It was much later then I thought it was. "I don't carry around porn in my car, my collection is in my room." His house was not too far before the cul-de-sac, and there it was 5643 Oak Street. He was home. "Where are your keys?"

Adam searched around in his jean pockets and pulled out a tiny key-chain that contained his house and car keys. Snatching them from him I walked around to get him out of the car. He walked pretty decent for someone who just seemed out of it. He stumbled a few times on the walkway to his house, but he didn't fall.

After I made sure he got inside safely I went home and collapsed in my bed happily.

* * *

Abruptly I was woken up when the curtains to my room were opened sending the blinding sun over my bed. "Rise and shine Frankie." Mom had a chipper yet cold tone to her voice.

What did I do now?

Glancing over to my clock it said an early hour of the morning that I wasn't used to waking at. I groaned throwing back the comforter and escorting myself to the shower. I felt disgusting.

After my shower was done I walked to my room with my towel on. I scrounged through a pile of clothes that was on top of my dresser going with the more recent clean things, which happened to be a tee shirt and jeans. I should really get on with doing my laundry. Just because I was living under Mom's roof didn't mean she'd do things like that for me anymore.

I shook my head lightly grabbing my towel from off my bed and throwing it back over the shower rod.

Walking myself to the kitchen I opened the fridge grabbing the milk jug from the top shelf. I lifted myself onto the granite counter opening the jug. I took a long swig of it when I saw Mom out of the corner of my eye tapping her foot impatiently. I'd done something obviously, so I figured I'd go ahead and ask in hopes to clear the air. Living with someone who was pissed at you, not fun.

"What?" I asked putting the cap back onto the milk container.

"First Franklin," she stated taking the milk from my hands and back into the fridge, "get off the counter." I hopped off of the counter standing to my full height. Not that I was trying to intimidate her, but I figure I should at least go with some respect since she was my Mother. "Second, we have cups. You may be my son, but I don't want your grimy germs on the milk that we both drink." I always forget that's she a borderline germaphobic. "Third, just because I'm letting you stay here for a while doesn't mean you can treat it like your old apartment. I like my house clean. Last when you're under my roof you will tell me where you go whether you like it or not. I know I raised you better."

"I'm twenty-five Mom, there's no need for lectures." I argued taking note of my phone ringing in the next room.

"Where were you anyways?" She challenged walking into the other room and grabbing the phone that I placed on the coffee table last night. I didn't respond as my mouth gaped at the fact that she flipped it open and answered it. "Hello?"

Oh shit. I knew who it was, and I grew extremely mortified. Isn't it possible to outgrow things like this? No, sometimes I think parents are there to make life completely miserable.

"No, I'm afraid he's busy right now, I will have him return your call later." Hanging up the phone she crossed her arms over my chest. "Now, enlighten me dear."

Finally I let out a huge sigh. "I was at a bar, a girl from class invited me."

"Oh, really? Why didn't you stay with her then, I heard you traipsing in the house this morning."

Here I was thinking that I was quiet this morning.

"I was just getting to know her Mom, scouts honor." I motioned saluting with two fingers.

"Franklin."

Here it comes.

"I don't think I've ever been so proud of you. You're finally becoming a man." She suddenly seemed so delighted pulling me into a hug. She was either bipolar or going through menopause.

So what was I for the past seven years since I turned eighteen?

**A/N: So I got this chapter out a lot quicker then I thought that I would. This is what occurs when I avoid school work like having to play Second Life. haha Though after I update this I think I'm going to have to play it if I intend on writing that damn paper over it. Any volunteers? **

**Anyways I kind of want you to get to know the other characters. I mean obviously Frankie is a big part since this story is about him, and all. I just don't want to rush into it too much if you catch my flow. **

**Hopefully all of you enjoyed this chapter, and also I'd love to know your thoughts/questions/concerns on this chapter. Any of those would be greatly appreciated. **

**I hope to update soon, maybe next week if I'm/you're lucky! haha **

**Thanks for reading guys, it's greatly appreciated! **


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Daybreakers or any of the characters that are used from the movie.

Dusk

Chapter Three

"Twilight fans eat your heart out. An odd virus has been noted in Southern California. A young resident there has been to the hospital a few times with reported vampire-like symptoms. No one is quite sure of how this occurred; the child said that a bat allegedly bit them. So please use caution when out at night, and try to avoid bat hotspots. Stay tuned for the eleven o'clock news for more information. Now back to you Jon." I sat next to Mom on the couch staring at the television screen.

"That's…weird." I paused taking a minute to ponder the fact that there's a vampire-like virus in existence. This world has gotten weird.

"I never liked those books, too many kids went rabid over them." Mom said pointedly changing the station to The Food Network. "I bet half of those kids never even touched a classic like To Kill a Mockingbird, or Tale of Two Cities."

I did agree those book and movies were everywhere nowadays. That Rob Potts or whatever his name was one ugly mother, I don't see why girls swooned over him anyways. "Frankie dear." She had a questionable tone in her voice. I wasn't sure what to expect. I nodded waiting for her to continue. "I want you to invite Vanessa over for dinner Friday."

"Why?" I asked knowing that she would obviously have a reason. Moms were always like that.

"I want to know who you're keeping company with these days."

"Well I'll have to call her and see if she's interested."

"Oh trust me, she'll be interested." Mom smiled sweetly. It was if she was saying if she likes you as a friend she'll come. Adam had only come to dinner far and few between. He was a little vulgar for her tastes.

Vanessa and I had hung out pretty frequently the past few weeks; I found out that she liked to volunteer at the animal shelter when she got a chance. I'd tagged along with her a few times, she was most definitely a dog person. Thank God, I couldn't stand cats. A trait that I'd inherited from Mom.

Escorting myself to my room I whipped out my cell phone. Quickly I dialed Vanessa's phone number. "You know your apparent need to talk to me frequently is very unbecoming." She joked waiting for me to talk.

"You wish Van." I remarked feeling a smile tug at my lips. She always did make me smile; she was just that kind of person that could light up a room. "Look Mom wants you to come over for dinner on Friday."

"Like a date?" I could hear her practically laughing on the other end of the line.

"No like my Mom wants to meet you."

"You owe me."

"What do I owe you?" I wasn't sure if this would be a good or a bad thing.

"Come to my house and see."

Whoa, bold move there Van.

"It's six o'clock." I retorted knowing that was hardly an excuse. I've gone places in much later hours before; I was trying to clean up that act since my escapade from last time.

"And I'm a virgin."

"What? Wait, what?" There was no way she was a virgin that was just weird. I mean I knew no one my age that was a virgin.

"I thought we were talking about shit that didn't matter Frankie. Come over and return the favor that I'm so graciously doing for you."

"Fine, give me twenty minutes." I huffed into the phone snapping it shut.

Not too much later then our phone conversation I found myself knocking on the door to her house. "It's open." Vanessa shouted from inside.

Oh God, was she intending on me taking her virginity? Was she naked? I mean I like having sex as much as the next guy, but I didn't want to ruin the friendship we developed. Why didn't she answer the door to reassure me? Now my mind was racing a mile a minute wishing she would've answered the door. I could just imagine her wearing some lacy black ensemble. Damn it Frankie, snap out of it. Friends. As I scolded myself I failed to notice that she had opened the front door.

"I said the door was open," she said rather breathless as she looked at me.

I took the moment to actually look at her to relieve my thoughts. Thank god I did. She was just wearing a pair of shorts and an AC/DC shirt. "Sorry, I was just checking out the siding on your house. Looks like it needs cleaned."

"Nice save," she commented grabbing my arm and pulling me inside. Quickly she shut the door behind me. Maybe my thoughts weren't so relieved anymore; what was the hurry?

"What's this favor anyhow, why couldn't it wait?" I snapped observing her living room. The television was muted and on the History channel and she had a frappucino sitting on the coffee table.

"I need help walking my dogs, is that so shocking?" Her statement threw me off completely. After all of that worrying she just wanted help with her dogs. I felt like such an idiot. I forgot that she had dogs; even though she's told me more then once that her dogs were her one true love. I remember I laughed and called her crazy.

She left the room to retrieve her dogs I assume. "Who's who again?" I asked as she brought in two polar opposites of dog breads. One was giant while the other one was small. Quite a pair I might say.

"This," she motioned to the smaller dog of the two, "is my corgi Puck." Standing up after petting the small dog she continued her statement. "I feel that this goes without saying. Meet Jack." The large St. Bernard looking dog's tongue hung out as she ruffled his fur.

Puck was already standing at my feet as if he was begging me to pet him, while Jack stayed by Vanessa seemingly comfortable in her presence. "Let me go get their leashes and we'll go for a walk in the park. Can we take your car?"

"The park's not that far, let's just walk."

"Well since you insist you can walk Jack, he always gets really excited when we go on walks." I could hear the satisfaction in her voice

This ought to be fun.

* * *

I sat at the dinner table picking at the food on my plate. This was a dish Mom never needed to bother making again, I found after trying this that I didn't like pesto. "I'm guessing by your lack of appetite this is a no go Frankie."

She'd been testing food on me all week. "Just make something simple Mom, I mean go with breaded chicken. What person doesn't like it?"

"I know dear, I just don't want to screw this up. It's the first girl you've had over for dinner since high school." Covering up the casserole dish with some plastic wrap she put it in the fridge.

"It's not like she's my girlfriend. Do remember you invited her too." I stated pushing the plate a little ways off the forest green placemat on the table.

"I invited Edward too. Stop being so cynical Franklin, you're like your father all over again." She took the porcelain plate that was in front of me to the trashcan scraping the contents into it. "Be more open to change. I don't want you to end up old and alone like me."

"You're not alone." I said standing up to look at her. I got her dark eyes, and everything else was from Dad.

"I could've chosen a better choice of words. I just want a grandkid and obviously Edward isn't going to supply one anytime soon seeing as Nora is no longer in the picture. I want someone besides my amazing kids to love." She tucked some of her dark hair behind her ear.

This was most definitely a side of Mom that I hadn't seen before; or rather she'd never let me see. She tried to be so motherly and affectionate all the time that I guess I never truly considered her feelings. I walked to her giving her a hug. "I love you Frankie." She said knowing that I wouldn't say the exact words back. "I'm sorry I'm not the best Mom I can be."

"You too." I spoke softly, "You did the best job you can, that's all I could ask for."

* * *

"Edward," I spoke into the telephone receiver as I paced through my room. "Mom broke out the home videos." Glancing into the living room I saw her sitting on the couch with tissues and coffee watching them intently. Every now and then she would break out in a sob fest.

"What did you do?" He scolded on the other end of the phone.

"Contrary to belief I did nothing." I hissed wishing he were in front of me so I could punch him or something. Why in the hell does everyone make out everything to be my fault? It drove me nuts.

"Okay, okay I believe you." He said pausing before speaking again. "Which one is it?"

Moving to my door once more I looked to the television screen I saw a teenage Edward whirling me around by my ankles on a beach. I was still a toddler then, but Mom talked about this trip frequently as I grew up. We went to Florida for a family vacation and we all got along for once, it was a rarity once I got past age six that we got along. He was too good for me, and hanging out with his friends all the time. At least that's how I saw it.

"She's watching the beach one right now." I didn't remember which beach it was, who kept track of those things anyway?

"She'll be good by tomorrow Frankie, just let her drink her coffee and cry. She's just reminiscing, it happens every so often."

"If you insist Ed." It was creepy how he knew exactly what she was doing, yet again he had lived longer then I. So it was only natural that he'd seen something like this beforehand.

"I'll see you at dinner tomorrow."

"Yeah you too."

**A/N: Firstly I give full credit to whoever used this quote. I just messed with it a little bit. :)"She said she had a boyfriend. I said I had a goldfish. She said what, and I said oh sorry I thought we were talking about shit that doesnt matter." I came across that part and couldn't resist using something like that it cracked me up too much not to use. **

**Second, whooo! Daybreakers comes out today. **

**Okay I really just wanted to thank everyone for reading this, I really appreciate it and would always love to know your thoughts and what you think that I can do to improve it. **

**Also just curious, which character (doesn't even have to be one of the OC) do you like thus far in this? **

**Thanks for reading! : )**


	5. Chapter Four

Dusk

Chapter Four

The doorbell to the house rang through the house. Turning off the television I placed the remote on the side table carefully. I knew Mom would bite my head off if she found anything out of place. She was a perfectionist like that. Opening the door I found Vanessa standing poised with a smile on her face. Her dark brown hair hung down her back in waves. She pulled at the cardigan she wore over her lace shirt; it must have been a nervous habit. Though I've never exactly known Vanessa to be a nervous person. "Are you…nervous?" I asked opening the door wider for her to step in.

"Nope," she spoke walking past me stopping a little ways into the living room. Shutting the door behind her I stopped. I don't think I ever noticed just how small the living room was until we stood in it together. Maybe I just thought it was slightly cramped because of all of the furniture that was in it.

"You sure? You're fidgeting with everything in sight." I stared pointedly at her now messing with the button on her jeans.

"I'm quite positive, thank you." She said staring past me. I turned around figuring out exactly what she was staring at. Mom stood there with a smile planted on her face.

"Frankie stop pestering the poor girl." She chided tucking her hair behind an ear.

"Mom," I protested as she pushed past me embracing Vanessa in a hug.

"Hi Mrs. Dalton."

"Sandra," she corrected turning to me. "Show her around while I finish dinner will you?" She asked looking out the window that showed the front yard. "Oh Edward's here." In a few quick steps she was already at the front door. Vanessa moved next to me.

"You invited Ed Mom?" I groaned glancing to Van out of the corner of my eye.

"Is there a problem with having your brother over for dinner?"

"Not at all." Sighing I noticed her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Abruptly I grabbed her small arm and pulled her down the hallway.

Stopping I pointed to the door at the end. "That would be the bathroom, and the room next to that the guest. The room we passed is mine." I realized my wrong wording choice the minute she turned going past me throwing open the door.

As I took off after her I saw Edward eyeing the two of us. No Ed we're not a couple, the minute you even get that idea I will hit you on the spot. "Nice briefs," she commented gesturing to the open drawer.

"They just fucking sit there anyways. I prefer boxers."

"Sure you do." The smirk on her face widened.

Next time I'm making a note to dig through her drawers when I'm at her house.

"Oh yeah, I don't recommend one of those porn videos you have tucked away. It's pretty lame. If I were you I'd choose something different to jerk off to." I think she saw my eyes get pretty wide with her statement. "Porn Fridays." She responded. "I got tricked into one a few months back, the so called movie was really porn."

This girl never ceases to amaze me.

"Van-"

"Frankie dinner." Mom shouted from the kitchen. I took this as my opportunity to not finish my statement that I don't think Van heard, as well as getting her out of my room. I was going to have to do damage control. It is always awkward when things like this get thrown out of the closet.

"Time to go," I went behind her pushing her out of my room. Giggling she made her way back to the living room waiting a moment for me to enter the kitchen.

"Are you just that embarrassed Frankie?" She said escorting herself into the dining room that opened into the kitchen. Following her I stopped short of Edward so I could introduce her.

"No I'm not." I walked over to Edward. "Edward, Vanessa, Vanessa, Edward." They both stuck out a hand at the same time. Vanessa smiled taking a firm grasp of his hand shaking it.

"Are you two?" How did I know that Ed was going to ask that? Because I'm fucking psychic.

She spoke up first, beating me to the punch. "Nope, we're just friends. Though I must say that whatever girl ends up with Frankie will be one lucky dog. He's an awesome guy."

Wow, I can't necessarily say I was expecting her to say something like that. Was she foreshadowing something with her words? I couldn't tell, she seemed genuine.

So after what seemed like a long agonizing dinner of questions, all from Mom might I add; I walked Vanessa to her car. "So, uh yeah. That wasn't awkward at all." I scratched behind my neck as she shrugged.

"I guess I have to be approved as a friend sometime. Besides, I think that your Mom is really sweet, Edward is just well he's quiet."

"Want to hang after class tomorrow?"

"I'm sure I can pencil you in my busy schedule." She joked opening the door to her jetta. "Well, I'm off." She paused glancing at me for a brief moment.

"Thanks for coming to dinner." I stopped her holding her car door still.

"What are friends for?" A small smile formed on her lips.

"I guess just being awesome." Sticking up my hand I waited for a high five.

Lame Frankie…Lame.

* * *

I felt myself jab the buttons on the Playstation controller. I was getting pissed; Adam was beating me to a bloody pulp. "Back off dude." I said short with my words. I had to keep myself in the game or he would win even more then he was now.

"Stop whining," he retorted pausing the game.

Our characters both stood mid-fight on the screen frozen in place. "I'm not whining."

"Have you fucked her yet?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything dude? We're just friends."

"If you're just friends, then I'm the Queen of merry fucking England."

"Well your highness what tells you differently?" Unpausing the game my character got delivered the final blow again on the television screen. Today was just not my day.

"No girl wants to be 'just friends'" He emphasized the just friends part adamantly. "Sooner or later she'll develop feelings for you."

"Then what was Alyssa to you?" I could see that I hit a soft spot when his shoulders slumped slightly. "Wasn't she just your friend?"

"Either way someone ends up getting hurt dude. Alyssa fucked me up okay? Is that what you wanted me to say?" Adam demanded dropping the controller on the coffee table.

"No, not really, but that would explain your alcohol problem. You're always drinking beer Adam, you should probably sober up if you really want to meet someone."

"Says the guy who hasn't been in a relationship for the past year. Are you sure you're up to par. You're sober?" His dark hair fell over his eyes as he reached for his beer.

"Of course I'm up to par." I responded taking a swig of my beer. "Rematch?" I questioned throwing away this conversation. I hated arguing with Adam.

"I'm gonna kick your ass again Dalton, sure you can handle it?"

"We'll see who the winner will be." I challenged picking up my controller again. I was determined to win at least one match against him today.

**A/N: So I'm really sorry that this took over a month to get out, and it's not even super long. Life has been one crazy mess, it's just now that work decided to work me three days a week instead of four to five (which kind of depresses me a little, I'm saving for a new camera.) So I should be able to get things out with a little more speed nowadays. Also on a much happier note, I'm working on a Daybreakers one-shot that I'm super excited about. I just need to get it moving along. haha **

**In regards to a question that was asked by a reviewer, this is not an Alison and Frankie story. If there was an confusion I'm sorry about that, feel free to PM me with any questions you have regarding it if you have more. I'll be more then happy to explain.**

**I really hope that you all enjoyed this even though it took a while. I'd love to know your thoughts. Thanks for reading guys, I really appreciate it. :)**


End file.
